boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Keito N1
Step 1 = |-| Step 2= |-| Step 3= Skill None Story You're annoying (ウザイんだけど) How to Acquire *Normal Cupid My Page Step 1 *''Friends? I have no need for those.'' *''Can you not talk to me?'' *''Hmph... What's so fun about coming to school?'' Step 2~3 *''I cannot trust people. And that includes you.'' *''Could you please not concern yourself with me?'' *''What a strange girl you are. Go away.'' Step 4~5 *''Women... they're all liars. I hate them.'' *''I want to be alone. Leave me alone.'' *''You are noisy....go somewhere else.'' Step 6~7 *''I hope school ends early......'' *''Don't care about me. Really, you're strange woman.'' *''What's the point of studying?'' Step 8 *''If you want to stay there... just do whatever you want.'' *''Not bad if it's someone who understands... I'm just talking to myself.'' *''I do remember your name now.'' *''....What? Is there something you want with me?'' *''Sigh... You're very persistent, I'll give you that. So, what is it?'' School Attendance Morning Step 1 *''Stop bothering me so early in the morning... Annoying girl you are.'' *''So it's morning already... If only morning wouldn't come.'' *''I don't feel like saying morning greetings.'' Step 2~4 *''I don't like all the hustle and bustle in the morning.'' *''I get irritated when I look at the people who are so full of energy in the morning.'' *''The sun is too bright. Does it have some personal resentment against me?'' Step 5~7 *''You asked me "Did you eat breakfast already?". Why do you ask something like that?'' *''Feeling bad. ...... I wonder if I go home today already.'' *''I do not want to have lesson on day like this.'' Step 8 *''Anemia. I'm getting use to it ....do you really want to know about me?'' *''Good morning ...... What? Is it funny that I greeted you?'' *''You looks energetic in the morning. I am saying that I cannot imitate, I do not want to.'' *''Do you want to skip class together with me?'' *''Chatting with you from morning....not really. If you love it.'' After School Step 1 *''Lunch break .... I wonder shall I sleep in the infirmary.....'' *''Really, Studying is no point at all, or rather I hate it.'' *''Lunch together with friends? ...... It's ridiculous.'' Step 2~4 *''I am in bad mood, I wonder if I leave early.....It's my own convenience, isn't it?'' *''The afternoon is worst....I wish night time comes quickly.'' *''In precious lunch break of mine, can you not talk?'' Step 5~7 *''My lunchbox, whatever is it. Strange woman.'' *''Not really, to be understood by others, I don't believe that.'' *''Not really ...... I'm better by myself. That makes me feel relieved.'' Night Step 1 *''For me, the day starts sinking.'' *''Night, covers the things that I hate.'' *''Finally, the night has come....I feel relieved.'' Step 2~4 *''Extracurricular activities? Such of thing I am not interested even little.'' *''Going home together in group, what is so fun?'' *''Nobody in school building, it's not bad.'' Step 5~7 *''Meeting you again.... you seems quite free.'' *''Homework? Preparation? I don't want to do. Do I look like I'm going to do them?'' *''I frequently want home after school. There is no things to do in school.'' Step 8 *''Well, see you tomorrow, don't make that surprised face.'' *''I want to your crying face, not the face with smile.'' *''Since I'm feeling good, what about I'll listen about yourself?'' *''After school, what do you do? I...don't really care.'' *''I am going back to home soon. Are you not going back home?'' Date Comment None Kare Jiman Battle screen Step 1 *''What a silly fight.....'' Win Step 1 *''Even though I win, I'm not happy. This fight is silly. It would have been better to sleep.'' Lose Step 1 *''I lost?......I don't really care. From the start of the fight, I don't feel like doing it at all.'' Part time job Step 1 *''Working part time together with someone, there is meaning to it. ...... Well, working together with you do not include though.'' Step 2~7 *''Part time work is hourly wage goes up as getting use to the work. Did you know that?'' Step 8 *''If I accompany you, I can't continue my work. Well, I.....do not get bored though.'' Likeability''' '''Rate Level MAX ''Sigh....You have been changing. Usually, I thought you would give up easily. You are really stubborn. Even though I said it's troublesome, you didn't feel discourage at all. If come out again and again, it's annoying. I had no choice but to think about it. It makes me so frustrated, you will have to pay for things you had done. I will definitely make you have a crying face. Get ready for it. '' Category:Card Category:N Category:Amane Keito